


Advent calendar drabble #5

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel muses upon humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #5

As far back as I can remember, I’ve wanted to be a human.

Okay, I haven’t; I just finished watching Goodfellas, and I thought that would be a good line. I don’t need to try to remember anything, either. It’s just all there, in my brainbox, everything that’s ever happened to me, since the beginning of time, more or less. I skipped over the boring bits near the start, with the big bang and the formation of the universe or whatever, but the rest is all there. How you humans came to be. How you came down from the trees and built cities and empires, while we sat there in heaven, never changing, never questioning, only watching.

God spent millennia doing nothing but watch you. None of us saw the appeal, at first. We thought of you as a science project that had got out of hand. An overturned Petri dish on the lab bench of the cosmos. The other angels, they came to us, and they asked, why does God love these things more than us?

None of us knew what to tell them. Raphael told them to have faith, but anyone could see even he wasn’t so sure any more. I think he just wanted to give them something to hold on to. Lucifer, well, I think we all know how Lucifer felt about the situation. Michael and Lucifer had more in common than either of them would have admitted. They argued over their petty nonsense, but in the end, they both just wanted Daddy’s love all to themselves. While they saw only the bad in you, though, I saw potential.

I saw you when you started to light fires and cook your food. I watched you herd animals and grow crops. I saw you drawing pictures on cave walls, and inventing language and writing. I saw you teach your children the things you discovered. And as my brothers descended into petty squabbling, I decided that I wanted what you had. A life. So, when they weren’t looking, I ran, and now, here I am.

It hasn’t been easy, hiding from them, but it helps that they aren’t really looking for me. I just sort of blended in down here. Sure, I caused a little mischief every now and then, but frankly, you need it. You need to be shown how not to do things, because you’re capable of being better than us in every way. In most ways, you already are. So please, keep doing what you’re doing, but please, do it right.

Inappropriate hugs,

Gabriel

xxxxxxxx


End file.
